1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure, and more particularly to a base structure for bearing a display.
2. Related Art
Since its appearance, television has provided a user with the opportunity of viewing the newest things over the world at home and getting entertainment and knowledge. With the rapid development of the electronic industry, television has progressed from the earliest cathode ray tube (CRT) to the currently most popular thin display such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP). Meanwhile, compared with the CRT, the thin display is characterized in having a light weight, thin thickness, and high-quality image display effect, and is thus widely applied in computers or various video devices.
Having a structural form different from that of the early CRT, the thin display cannot directly stand on a plane like a tabletop or ground surface, so that the thin display must be joined to a base and stand on a plane by the support of the base. Moreover, in order to facilitate the packaging, transportation, and warehousing of the thin display and effectively reduce the space occupied by the thin display after being encased, the base of the thin display is generally designed to be detachable and separable. A base currently applied to the thin display mainly includes a seat and a support. One end of the support is locked on the thin display, and a joining hole and a through hole corresponding to each other are respectively disposed on the other end of the support and the seat. Thereby, a locking member (such as a screw) is directly screwed in the joining hole of the support after passing through the through hole of the seat, so as to form a fixing state between the seat and the support and provide the function of supporting and fixing the thin display.
However, in the disassembly and assembly of the base of the thin display, an appropriate tool such as a cross screwdriver or straight screwdriver must be used to turn the locking member to screw the locking member in or out of the joining hole of the support smoothly, thereby joining the support to or separating the support from the seat. Therefore, the user must prepare an appropriate tool to mount the support on or dismount the support from the seat smoothly each time the disassembly or assembly is performed. Meanwhile, the user bears the risk that the locking member is dropped or lost in the disassembly and assembly process, which causes great inconvenience to the disassembly and assembly.